


Fe-mail

by blerdxlines



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Chatting & Messaging, Computers, Embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Hacking, Hiding, Mischief, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Screenshots, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Relationship, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: The Bebop crew stumble upon explicit messages between Jet and a special lady and now they must destroy the evidence before Jet finds out.
Relationships: Jet Black/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Fe-mail

Ed giggled suspiciously as she typed away at Jet's computer.  Spike paid no mind, too busy spacing out, but Faye's limited interest was piqued.

"Hey. Whatcha looking at over there that's so funny?" Faye asked.

Ed simply cackled, spinning around in her chair.  "I found Jet's secret emails."

"You what?" Spike approached, nudging Ed over so that he could see the computer monitor.

"Wait, seriously?" Faye leaned her arm on Ed's head, staring wide-eyed as Spike scrolled.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Spike chuckled.

"Look!" Faye pointed at a timestamp on the screen. "He's been talking to this woman for months?"  Faye looked over to Spike for affirmation. Spike surrendered, raising his hands, shaking his head.  "I didn't know anything about this. You think it's serious...?"

Ed began scrolling, then paused, pointing at a message on the monitor.  "What does that word mean?"

"Hm?" Spike and Faye leaned in toward the pale blue light, reading over the message:

_ "Send me a video of you masturbating in that new dress you bought." _

Faye screamed and Spike slapped his hand over Ed's eyes so fast he nearly knocked her out of her chair.

"No more computer time! Time to log out!" Faye rushed, closing out window after window of messages.

"Aw, but I was having fun!" Ed whined.

"You're a kid-- go play outside or something!" Spike argued, resisting as Ed tugged at his hand over her face.

" _ **I don't wannaaaaaaaa!**_ " Ed cried, and like any noble steed, Ein was quick to the rescue, leaping up on his stubby hind legs and biting Spike on his bony calf.

Spike yelped in pain as he fought Ein off, growling out. "Damn mutt-- Faye hurry up with that damn computer!!"

"I'm trying there are too many windows open!" Faye closed out one tab, in particular, revealing a grainy full-screen image of what she, assumed to be a full-frontal image of Jet's dick.  She shrieked, eliciting an onslaught of panicked closed tabs.

Suddenly Ed stopped fighting back, a mischievous smile on her face.  "If you wanna close the emails, just hold _Control P_."

Spike managed to shake Ein off, with only a minor flesh wound.  "Control P?" Spike spoke as Faye entered the key arrangement.

"Hm?--" Suddenly a message on the monitor popped up, and pages of emails started printing from the printer.

Spike panicked, letting go of Ed and rushing over to grab up the mess of papers before, God forbid, Jet came in and saw them.

Faye grabbed Ed by her t-shirt, shaking her in a panicked rage.  " **Listen here you little asshole! Tell us how to close Jet's emails before I throw you into the empty vacuum of space-- _YOU HEAR ME?_** "

The papers wouldn't stop, there was no way they could hide all of this. Spike dropped to his belly, digging around under the computer desk for a power cable when suddenly--  "--Uh." Jet's voice interrupted.  "What's going on?"

Ed, dizzy from all the shaking simply giggled cheerfully as her head lolled back and forth.  Just in time, Spike yanked the power cable from the outlet, shutting the monitor off.  A page slipped from the desk, falling to the floor and Faye and Spike gasped, staring wide-eyed at it.

Jet approached, picking it up from the floor.  "Jeez, what's up with you thr--"  The look of rage and horror on Jet's face was like nothing Spike had ever witnessed. The longer he stared at the photo the more he looked as if his body could turn beat red at any moment.

"Jet's blushing~" Ed sang.

_**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDD!!!!"**_ Faye and Spike screamed.


End file.
